


Rage Induced Daze

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Drinking, Hate Sex, M/M, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Set firmly in Chapter 4.Ignis grows frustrated with Noct's headaches, and Gladio and Prompto's constant flirting. Ardyn uses this to his advantage, and invites Ignis back to his room to release his frustrations.





	1. Chapter 1

Lestallum was ungodly hot, as always. Ignis was already frustrated, the Prince's headaches, coupled with Prompto and Gladio's complete inability to cease flirting, grated on his nerves incessantly. 

He completed his transaction with the front desk, and guided the party to the room. Two queen sized beds, one of which Prompto immediately ran and flopped onto. 

"Yeah! Real beds, baby! No back pain for me-e~" He sang, as he kicked his feet off the side of the bed. Gladio grabbed him by the ankles, and Prompto leaned up to wrap his arms around his thick chest. 

Ignis' mouth twitched in annoyance. Noct clutched his head in pain, and Ignis helped him to bed. He sat him down, and crouched to unlace the Prince's boots. 

"Please rest while we have the time, Noct. I'll fetch something for your head." 

Noct nodded weakly as Ignis went to the bathroom, and doused a washcloth with cold water from the tap. He returned to the Prince's side, and covered his forehead and eyes with the cloth. Noct groaned out an appreciative noise, and patted Ignis' arm in thanks. 

Night had fallen, and Ignis hoped the slightly lower temperatures would aid the Prince's pain. He was fast asleep. 

Ignis washed his hands in the sink, and splashed cold water on his face. Prompto and Gladio squeezed into the bathroom behind him, and closed the door. 

"What do we do?" Gladio asked. 

"We have no choice but to follow that man's hints...like breadcrumbs." Ignis responded, frustrated. 

"What's the deal with that guy? Do...do we trust him?" Prompto pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not as far as we can throw him." Gladio sniffed, and thumbed his nose. 

"As it stands, Noct needs to rest. I suggest we all do the same. Catch our breath, and regroup." The party nodded in agreement. 

Gladio wrapped an arm around the smaller blonde's shoulders. 

"We're gonna go get food, you wanna come?"

Ignis would really rather not be forced to further see his companions play grab ass, but paused in false contemplation. 

"No, thank you. I would like time by myself. Could you please bring something back for Noct?" 

Prompto nodded happily. "Yeah, of course!"

"Iggy...stay safe." Gladio said, concern in his voice. 

"You also." Ignis ignored his concern, but was polite in his response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis walked down the streets, now teeming with people. He passed over bars and clubs, teeming with bodies until he found a dimly lit bar, nestled in an alley. Not as populated, and much more to his preference. It wasn't quite upscale, and wasn't quite a dive, the decor was nice enough for them to charge a little more. He walked straight to the bar. 

"Gin and tonic, please." He slid into a seat at the bar, and handed the barkeep a crisp bill. The drink was plopped heavy handed onto a coaster in front of him. He thumbed the lime wedge attached to the edge of the glass, squeezing the juices in, and downed half of it in one gulp. 

His breath came out in a heavy sigh. The gin tasted like sweet relief after dealing with the Prince's illness, and their companions blatant disregard of conduct. He felt strange. Like he was being watched. He glanced around the bar, and saw him. Seated in the corner, in a half booth with a table and chair across from him. The man who said to call him "Ardyn." He felt his skin crawl. The man locked eyes with him, and raised his hand, wiggling two fingers at him in a far too comfortable wave. He gestured to the chair across from him. Ignis swallowed a scowl, finished his drink, and ordered another. He grasped the skinny glass in a gloved hand, and carried it to the small table. 

"Ardyn." 

"Good evening, my dear man." He carried the first syllable in 'evening' far too long, like a man that loved hearing the cadence in his own voice. 

"Sit, please."

Ignis complied, not entirely knowing why, but if this man was actually assisting them, he decided it behooved him to stay in his good favor. 

"I apologize, though I believe we've never been formally introduced. You know my name, and yet I have not been graced with yours..." 

He knew already. The intelligence reports spared no detail of their knowledge of the Prince's companions. This was Ignis Scientia, advisor to the crown prince. But this was Ardyn's game. 

"Ignis." The advisor responded curtly. He had been provided only with a first name for this man, and did so in kind. 

"An apt name at that. Well, Ignis..." Ardyn did like the sound of his name on his lips. He savored it, like a fine wine. "May I buy you a drink?"

Ardyn had an amber colored liquor in a short glass, and sipped liberally from it. 

"No, thank you. I've just started this one." He kept his tone even tempered, despite his distaste for the man. Ignis raised his glass to sip from it, never taking his gaze from Ardyn. 

"Shame. Perchance when you do require one, you may allow me the honor of purchasing it."

Ignis crossed his legs, and took another sip. The men sat in silence, staring each other down. Ardyn's lips curled into a smirk, and he sat back, glass in hand. 

"You really should smile, Ignis. Would suit that pretty face of yours." 

The advisor held his glass hard. He looked over Ardyn's face, trying to ascertain if the older man was jesting, or trying to ruffle his feathers. 

"Though I suppose your countenance won't matter soon. Your companion seems more enamored with the little sunflower, and your prince is soon to be wed. That leaves...the stern groomsman, alone in his bed. Pity."

He saw Ignis' brow furrow slightly. The skinny glass raised to his lips, and emptied. Ignis moved to push back from the table, and Ardyn snatched him by the wrist. 

"Wait. One drink. I have a proposition for you."

"I don't believe I'm in the mood for more. Unhand me." Ardyn held his wrist fast, and pled with golden eyes.

"Hear my proposition and I will bother you no  
further. You owe me at least the courtesy for assisting your merry troupe."

A growl trapped itself in Ignis' throat as he settled back in his seat. Ardyn had him caught there. 

"Gin and tonic. Lime." 

Ardyn finished his drink, and abandoned his seat to go to the bar. Ignis pulled his phone from his pocket. There were two text notifications. He ran his thumb over one, and brought it up. 

It was a text from Noct saying Gladio and Prompto brought him back spicy chicken nachos. He pinched the bridge of his nose. At least he had eaten. 

The second notification was a picture message from Gladio. He opened it. It was a selfie of Gladio and Prompto sharing a shaved ice. Glad to see they were taking such good care of Noct in his absence. 

He scowled, and put the phone back in his pocket. Ardyn returned shortly after with a water glass sized gin and tonic, and another drink for himself. 

"I said one drink. I didn't say what size." 

Ignis snorted. He despised the man's duplicity, but was almost thankful for the size of the drink. He'd probably need it. 

He sipped at it, cocked a thin eyebrow. He looked at Ardyn. 

"Yes. Top shelf. Only the best for my...companion." 

"I am not--"

"I only jest." 

Ignis sipped at the drink, enjoying the smooth burn. He felt the tell-tale haze of drinking too fast. 

"You spoke of a 'proposition.'"

"I did." Ardyn responded. With every matter of fact statement from Ignis, he responded in his taunting manner. 

"Speak further, then." 

Ardyn's lip curled into a grin. 

"Drink, friend. There is time to speak of that yet." 

Ignis didn't bother hiding his scowl. He hated being toyed with. He took a large gulp of the gin, and felt it sink to the pit of his stomach. 

"I should go." 

"And yet. You have not. What keeps you, Ignis? Curiosity? The company? Perhaps my lovely voice? Or just being cordial?" 

Ignis honestly wasn't sure. Yes, he felt the need to remain civil, but. He could have excused himself at any point. 

"Goodnight, Ardyn." Before Ignis could stand, Ardyn made his appeal. 

"At least not waste the gin. It -is- top shelf."

Ignis looked to the glass. He had a point there. He again settled back in his chair.

"I assume you gentlemen have a room at the Leville?"

"As if there was alternative lodging?" The alcohol had begun to work it's charm on his filter. 

Ardyn chuckled. "Of course. That was silly of me to ask."

Ignis wanted to be done with his drink, and his company, he forced the subject to change. 

"Ardyn." 

"Yes, Ignis?" 

"What do you want?"

Another mouthful of the gin. Not much to go now. 

Ardyn polished off his drink. 

"Ahh...As I've said, I have a proposition for you. Ignis. You seem to be...frustrated. Pent up. I offer...a release." He gestured with a hand, making his statement seem far more dramatic. 

"I believe that's what the drink was for, Ardyn. Good evening." 

"Not. That type of release." 

Ignis furrowed his brow. 

"You can't be suggesting."

"Come to my room, Ignis. Release your frustrations on me."

Ignis felt the gin warming his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had been touched sexually, nonetheless touched someone. It often something he didn't have the time for, prioritizing his many responsibilities over carnal need. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

"Pardon me."

He pulled it out, and answered, trying to keep his voice hushed. 

"Hey, Iggy, Prompto and Gladio asked to have the room to themselves for a while, so I'm taking a walk. Don't flip if I'm not there when you get back, kay? I'm just getting some air." 

Ardyn watched Ignis' grip tighten around his glass. He smirked. Whoever called may have just helped his cause immensely.

"Stay safe." 

He ended the phone call with a thumb tap, and downed the rest of the gin. He looked up and saw Ardyn's grinning face. 

He loathed him. He detested his squared, scruffy jaw. Despised his honeyed eyes and skin. He hated his auburn hair, tinted red by dim light. He felt the burn in his stomach, gin and frustrations like embers in coal. 

"....Ardyn. I accept your proposition."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jane. Enjoy, dear.

The men exited the bar into the evening heat. Ignis immediately felt the gin hit him. He stopped in his tracks, and shook the daze. 

"Ah. The drink seems to have caught up to you, Ignis..." 

The alcohol didn't seem to be affecting Ardyn at all. He tried to rest a hand on Ignis' back to guide him, which was swiftly moved away from. He smirked at the thin man, and watched him as he led the path back to the Leville, his footing somewhat wobbly. When they reached the Leville, Ardyn took the lead, guiding the intoxicated man to his room. A rush of cool air escaped as Ardyn opened the door, and allowed Ignis to enter before him. Ardyn closed the door behind him.

"Ignis, my dear? Are you sure you're alright, you're looking -quite- pallid." Ardyn teased, moving to touch the thin man. 

Ignis spun, and shoved Ardyn back against the door with a forearm to his throat. Ardyn raised his hands against the door, in a motion of submission. Ignis' nose twitched in anger. He removed his forearm, and grabbed the older man's wrists, holding them against the door. His face contorted in anger, flushed from heat and rage. Ardyn smirked at him, pleased with himself. 

Ignis released his wrists, and smoothed the front of his shirt. 

"Strip." Ignis' voice came out forceful.

"Ah, here is our stern man again. Hm...I believe you should make me." Ardyn responded teasingly. 

Ignis flexed a gloved hand, and swung the back of it hard against Ardyn's face. Ardyn recoiled, chuckling. 

"That's more like it, Ignis. Though I believe you have -better.-" 

Ignis adjusted his glove, and balled a fist. It wasn't the first time Ardyn had been punched in the face, it wouldn't be the last. He didn't even flinch as the blow connected with his nose, the concussive force causing blood to trail from his nostrils. His head bounced back against the door with a thump. 

Ardyn didn't wipe the blood away. He knew the sensation well. He removed his hat, and tossed it aside. His shrugged his shoulders from his coat, and gray hooded scarf, and discarded those as well. 

Ignis flexed his hand again, and rolled his shoulders. It had been quite some time since he'd punched a man. It made his blood rush. He watched Ardyn strip the remainder of his torso, and wandered over to grasp him by a scruff of auburn hair. He yanked his head back, and bit into the man's shoulder. Ardyn let out a small, aroused gasp. Ignis shoved his head forward, as he released his bite, and uttered a one word order. 

"Bed."

He snatched the red and gold scarf from the pile of clothing. 

Ardyn complied, and sat on the side of the bed, unfastening and kicking off his boots, leaving him in his striped pants. They hung low on his hips, the bones jutting out slightly over them. Ignis toed his dress shoes off. 

Ropes were attached to the center of the headboard, and trailing onto the bed. He cocked an eyebrow at them. Ardyn looked over to what held his attention. 

"Problem, Ignis?"

"Hardly. If anything, this is a convenience." He shoved Ardyn back onto the bed, and dropped the scarf next to him. He pulled the ropes down, and bound Ardyn's wrists tightly together;About six inches slack of rope remained between the headboard, and Ardyn's wrists, so he could flip him over.

"Oh, Ignis...you've done this before. Perhaps with your companion?" Ardyn gasped, and smirked. "Perhaps with the prince...?" 

He earned another backhand for that comment. Ignis knotted the scarf, and forced it into his mouth, knotting it again behind his head, with short tails remaining. 

He hated him. He hated him so much. His arm shook furiously. His composure lost, He straddled Ardyn's legs, and punched him in the chest. Ardyn just smirked as he did it, purring into the gag. 

"You're -enjoying- this?" Ignis couldn't mask the disgust in his voice. He didn't consider the fact that, in the pit of his stomach, he was enjoying it too. He called a dagger to his fingers, and leaned to press it against Ardyn's throat. He grasped a fistful of Ardyn's hair, and lowered his face directly in front of the bound man's, and looking into his amber eyes. Ardyn raised his throat against the dagger, opening the flesh, and looking at Ignis with puppy eyes. He was baring himself to him. Pleading to have his flesh cut. 

Ignis could only acquiesce. He lowered the dagger, and slit the tight flesh against the man's collarbone. He heard Ardyn release an aroused hiss into the gag, and watched him close his eyes, seemingly in ecstasy. Blood seeped from the wound, following the trail Ardyn's toned shoulders naturally created. It slid along the curve of his collar bone, staining his skin.

Ignis felt the man's dick growing hard underneath of him. He let the dagger dissipate with a flourish, and dug his thumbnail into the fresh wound. Ardyn tried to raise his hips to buck into Ignis, feebly rubbing against him with what leverage he could. 

Ignis stood, disgusted with the man. He unfastened the man's pants, and tugged them down. Ardyn's erection came free with a bob, with no underwear to stop it. He discarded them roughly. Ardyn nodded his head towards the bedside table. Ignis stumbled towards it, opening the drawer, and pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. He tossed it onto the bed. He climbed back onto Ardyn, and sat on his chest, legs splayed to either side. He undid his belt and lowered his trousers and underwear down his thighs. Ardyn watched as his captor pulled the gag free from his mouth, and replaced it with his flaccid dick. 

"Please me."

Ardyn did the best he could given his position, using his skilled tongue on the head of Ignis' cock. He sucked at the head, and glanced up to see that Ignis had unbuttoned his shirt further, and was pinching his nipple, teasing it between a gloved forefinger and his thumb. He also noticed Ignis had his eyes closed. He wondered who Ignis was thinking of.

Ignis felt Ardyn's teeth graze his cock. He glared down at him with icy green eyes, and pulled his semi-erect dick from the man's mouth. He swung his hand back again, sending the man's auburn tresses flying. 

Ardyn giggled. "You do seem to enjoy doing that, don't you?" 

"You've not asked me to stop."

"I don't want you to. Let your rage out on me Ignis. I am yours, entirely." Ignis' nose twitched as he scowled. 

He replaced the gag in the man's mouth. He raised himself off of his chest, and flipped him over onto his stomach. 

"On your knees." 

Ardyn, brought his knees up underneath him, and raised his ass up. Ignis moved behind him, removing his gloves and grabbing the lube. He smeared it over his fingers, and jerked his own shaft to erection. 

Ignis pulled the scarf taut in Ardyn's mouth, yanking the man's head back. Ardyn lifted his torso to compensate, leaving his bound arms outstretched in front of him. 

The advisor yanked his head back again violently, and he sank his teeth into the older man's shoulder. He heard a moan, muffled by the scarf gag. He relinquished his hold on the scarf, and instead held the older man by his throat. He felt the stubble with his thumb, squeezed the man's throat slightly. He felt his pulse, beating fast. 

He coated his erection with more lube, with his free hand, and grasped Ardyn's ass to part the cheek before forcing his cock in with no preparation. Ardyn shuddered with pain and pleasure, feeling his tissues being torn by Ignis' intrusion. 

Ignis released his anger, all of his tension. He clawed at Ardyn's torso and abdomen, holding him steady as he fucked him raw. He sank his teeth into the man's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Ardyn felt the beads well in the bite wound, they felt as hot as the precum welling at the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes, a willing victim for the young man's frustrations. 

He glanced back as Ignis pulled his mouth away, lips stained with flecks of Ardyn's dark red blood, green eyes wild with lust and rage, obscured by dark lashes. Ignis' lashes fluttered as he grew close to orgasm, and he pulled out, interrupting his progress. 

The advisor flipped Ardyn back onto his back, and grasped him by the legs, positioning them around his hips. He reinserted himself into Ardyn, and pressed the man's hips up, concaving his belly. 

Ignis wrapped his fingers around Ardyn's cock, and jerked it as he fucked him. Ardyn just watched the advisor's face, flushed over as he allowed himself release.

The cum seeped into the raw tissues of Ardyn's cavities, causing a bright rush of searing pain. Coupled with Ignis' deft fingers around his shaft, it was enough to make him cry out in ecstasy. Ignis angled him up roughly, enough for Ardyn's orgasm to spill over his face. 

Ardyn looked up, panting, his own cum staining his tanned skin. Ignis pulled out suddently, and dropped Ardyn's legs. He wiped the remnants of their tryst off of his genitals, onto the sheets, and pulled up his underwear and trousers. He tucked his shirt in as he looked over Ardyn.

Welts and bright red scratches littered his torso, reminders of their time together. He thought he could see the beginning of a few bruises over the man's chest and cheek. 

Ignis wandered to the pile of Ardyn's clothes, and picked up the long gray scarf. 

Ardyn cocked an eyebrow. The tawny haired man scooped his ankles under his arm, and bound them together with the scarf. He dropped them to the bed. The advisor then picked up his gloves, and pulled them over his fingers. He noticed his victim watching him. 

"Yes, Ardyn?" 

Ardyn smirked, and twisted his wrists. His skin ached, red and angry under the bindings. He wiggled his feet, and shifted his sore ass in the wet spot underneath of him. He smiled, and closed his eyes, contented. 

Ignis felt his wits slowly coming back. Still hazy, but not enough to forget the man's taunting. He looked at the man's jizz streaked face as he pulled on his shoes. 

"Enjoy your evening, Ardyn." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He returned to his shared room with his companions. Prompto and Gladio were lying in the same bed, snuggled together and playing on their phones. Noct waved at him. 

"Glad you made it back. Some nachos left, if you want." 

Ignis' stomach rumbled. Between the sex, and the gin, he was starved. 

"I would, thank you. I believe I'll take a shower first, to stave off this heat."

"Where'dja go, Iggy?" Prompto asked, as he nuzzled into Gladio's chest. 

"I had a drink, took some time to clear my head. Ah, that reminds me. I saw Ardyn."

"That weird asshole?" Gladio asked, not looking from his phone. 

"One and the same. He said he might be late for our journey tomorrow. Said something about being a bit tied up." He honestly couldn't help himself from letting the joke slip. 

Ignis stripped his shirt off, and added it to the pile of dirty clothes. He'd do laundry before they left. 

Prompto gasped. "C-can we get breakfast then?!" 

Gladio grinned. "Breakfast in bed, maybe!" He dug his fingertips into the blonde's ribs, tickling him, and making him giggle loudly. 

Ignis was surprisingly unphased by it. He closed the bathroom door behind him, and realized that fact. Maybe Ardyn had been helpful after all.


End file.
